Rafale de neige
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Le tout jeune Anakin voit de la neige pour la première fois de sa vie...(Traduction)


_Un autre petit OS mignon entre Anakin et Obi-Wan que j'ai déniché sur le site et traduit :)_

_L'histoire appartient à mar-isu, je ne suis que la traductrice. _

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

* * *

**Rafale de neige**

**OoOo**

« Maître, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Anakin tandis qu'une grande bourrasque blanche tombait du ciel sur le bout de son nez, l'embrassant brièvement d'une humidité froide.

L'enfant eut un petit rire et se pencha vers la brise légère, tournant son visage vers le ciel pour attraper le plus possibles ces petites choses douces et glacées sur son front et son visage.

Obi-Wan Kenobi cligna des yeux, faisant partir un flocon accroché à ses cils et adressa un sourire à son jeune apprenti. Cela faisait quatre mois que Qui-Gon était mort et, bien que son cœur était toujours en deuil pour son ancien maître, son âme s'allégea en entendant la joie innocente et enfantine d'Anakin.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la neige, Padawan. » répondit-il. L'air était un peu frais, mais cela ne le gêna pas outre-mesure et le jeune Chevalier Jedi n'eut aucune difficulté à demeurer ainsi, au milieu de la neige, à regarder l'exubérance d'Anakin.

« De la neige » murmura l'enfant presque avec révérence. Puis Obi-Wan se retrouva tout d'un coup avec la cape lourde que son padawan jeta dans ses bras et se retourna, les flocons de neige semblaient danser dans les yeux émerveillés du garçon. Obi-Wan cacha la cape sous son son bras, se contentant d'observer la neige tomber paresseusement sur le chemin sinueux.

Anakin sursauta lorsqu'un des flocons de neige dériva de son chemin pour atterrir dans sa bouche ouverte, fondant sur le bout de sa langue. L'ancien esclave resta très calme et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand Obi-Wan utilisa une petite poussée de la Force pour diriger un deuxième flocon de neige vers les yeux et les lèvres du garçon, Anakin regarda son maître avec malice. Obi-Wan sourit encore plus. Tout en regardant Anakin de ses yeux bleus rieurs, Obi-Wan précipita sa langue pour attraper la poudre blanche qui dansait juste en face de ses lèvres.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'élargirent. Puis Anakin se mit à rire en tournant à nouveau la tête vers le ciel, tirant la langue et tentant d'imiter son maître. A présent la neige tombait de gros nuages épais et le taquinait. De grosses bourrasques de flocons dérivaient vers son visage puis virevoltaient au loin dès que le garçon essayait de les attraper.

« Essaye de ressentir Anakin » conseilla Obi-Wan en attrapant une autre bouffée de flocons. « Tu sais où vont les flocons, tout comme tu savais où se trouvaient les rochers dans le Canyon du Mendiant. »

Les yeux du jeune Padawan devinrent vides durant quelques minutes, un frémissement traversa Anakin quand il ressentit la Force en lui. Tranquillement et sûrement, l'enfant se pencha et tendit les mains en coupe, attrapant sans mal la poudre blanche qui venait dans sa direction. Les yeux du garçon brillèrent pendant qu'il gardait entre ses mains la neige qui fondait rapidement.

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-il fièrement à son maître.

« Exactement comme ça » confirma Obi-Wan en ébouriffant les cheveux de son apprenti. « A présent, essaye avec ta langue. »

Anakin ferma les yeux durant un petit moment puis se précipita, chassant un gros flocon de neige dans un rire espiègle. Se retournant, il en attrapa un autre et encore un autre, un flocon s'échappa et atterrit sur sa joue. L'enfant s'élança, jouant au chat avec la neige et cette fois-ci, il gagna.

Obi-Wan ressentait à merveille la joie qui traversait son padawan. Les flocons suivaient l'enfant comme un plumage blanc derrière son dos. « _Élu ou pas, il est certain qu'il est spécial, Maitre. » _envoya-t-il en pensée en s'aidant de la Force.

Il fallut à Anakin une minute ou deux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y plus aucun flocon à attraper. En balayant les alentours, ses yeux tombèrent sur son maître qui souriait sereinement.

"Cela c'est arrêté." constata le garçon, se sentant étrangement triste à l'idée qu'une chose aussi merveilleuse prenne fin.

Obi-Wan attira Anakin dans ses bras tout en l'enveloppant dans sa cape. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux hérissés de l'enfant, comme l'avait fait tant de fois Qui-Gong quand il était triste.

"Rien ne dure éternellement jeune Padawan" l'apaisa son maître en lui apprenant la vérité qu'on lui avait lui-même enseigné "mais quand nous nous souvenons, rien ne disparait vraiment..."

Et dans la Force, Qui-Gong Jinn sourit en constatant qu'Obi-Wan avait franchi une étape importante sur le long chemin qui mène à la guérison.


End file.
